Te quiero comer la boca
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Ligeros toques de lemmon, limme y algo picante hacen de este SONG FIC algo retorcido, de una manera tierna y pasional, "Te quiero comer la boca" del grupo "La mosca tse-Tse" ambientan un AU con Ichigo y Rukia como protagonistas.


HOLA...

¡Si, yo de nuevo!... ¿Cómo les ha ido ultimamente?... Espero que bien, porque tengo abandonadas mis historias, de verdad que la inspiración no me llega, es raro pero bueno, espero puedan perdonarme...

Esto es un ONE SHOT, más exactamente un SONG FIC y un detalle importante es que va narrado por Ichigo, algo raro que me salió, así sin más, apenas escuché la canción y bueno, es un AU...

Advertencia: Puede contener gran gusto a limme-lemmon, es algo picante aunque no tan literal, está bajo su propia responsabilidad, aunque es interesante...

Antes que nada: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, insisto no quiere poner a rukia aún porque va a llagar hecha una "mamasita" y a todos se les van a ir los ojos apenas la vean, espero que sea pronto porque me está colmando la paciencia, aunque la saga de los fullbring me está gustando, espero que la sigan porque no quiero hacer spoiler...

Además la canción es del grupo "La mosca Tse-Tse", disfruten y si lo desean escuchen la canción, es realmente buena...

_**TE QUIERO COMER LA BOCA**_

_**La mosca Tse-Tse**_

¡Maldita enana!, ya se le va haciendo tarde, le dijé que estuviera aquí hace media hora, no en vano renté la suit más costosa del hotel, no se qué demonios va a pasar esta noche, pero es más que seguro que de mi no se escapa, Kuchiki Rukia, hoy sabrás quién es Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ah, por todos los cielos, qué las corbatas no pueden venir menos incómodas, no puedo creer que me haya puesto un traje tan ridículo, ¡Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo en smokin!... ¡Qué bajo he caído!...

Bien, espero que valga la pena, al fin y al cabo es un lugar elegante, estará a su altura y Kuchiki Byakuya no tendrá nada qué decir luego, a "Su princesa" se la estoy tratando como tal, vaya qué si es complicada esa enana, no sé que le vi pero ¡Demonios, estoy locamente enamorado!...

-¡Qué mierda estás haciendo Rukia, por qué no llegas!- Se sentía tonto gritar en una habitación solitaria pero vaya que ayudaba a desahogarme.

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun, te desespera que demore un poco, sabías que llegar tarde es elegante en una dama...- Vaya, esa enana, estaba escuchando en la puerta, y además me habló con ese tono tan fastidioso que dudo alguien resista, aqunque a veces pienso que soy el único que se da cuenta de lo feo que es...

-No molestes idiota, deja de hablar con ese tono y mejor entra, la sena está servida.

-Que tierno eres Kurosaki-kun, hasta me preparaste la cena.

-No la preparé, la pedí al restaurante del hotel, está delicosa, langosta con pepinos y bolas de arroz.

-Que bien, mi favorito.

-No habría pensado en nada más...

-Bien, tengo hambre y más te vale alimentarme...

-Pasa a la mesa, enseguida te serviré.

La súbita llegada de Rukia no me había dado tiempo de apreciar lo bella que estaba, tenía un sencillo vestido de tirantes con escote moderado, apenas podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, suficiente para aumentar mi deseo, largo hasta la mitad del muslo partido a un lado, dejando espacio para poder apreciar la cremosa piel de sus bellas piernas, algo aún más que añadir a la lista, que terminaban en unas sencillas sandalias plateadas a juego con su traje color turquesa y una vaporosa mascada blanca, traía el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño que atrapaba casi todos sus cabellos, claro, a excepción de su rebelde mechón, un toque tan sexy a mi parecer, si pudiera recogerlo creo que no sería mi Rukia.

-Te ves muy guapo fresita, te viene muy bien el negro, en especial para tu frutal cabello

-Gracias por el "Cumplido"- Dije haciendo especial énfasis en el sarcasmo- Creo que hasta el vestido te hace lucir un poco menos enana, lástima que no lo logre por completo.

-Si, supongo que te mueres por arrancarmelo...- ¡Dios!, si supiera cuanta razón tenía, además siempre se sale con la suya, es demaciado injusto, peor esta noche, de mi no se escapa...

_**He planeado  
>tantas noches<br>esta noche,  
>he planeado<br>tantas veces  
>que decir,<br>encontrar  
>la manera<br>mas sensata  
>y poderte seducir. <strong>_

Por extraño que pareza, yo Kurosaki Ichigo, tal vez una de las personas que actúa más por impulsos que por refelxiones, había planeado con demaciada antelación la noche definitiva, hoy tendría que ser mi momento y no lo dejaría ir, tanto buscarlo de algo tenía que servirme, cada detalle, meticulosamente revisado, claro no tendría de malo una que otra sorpresa, mientras que involucrara menos ropa de la que traíamos puesta yo estaría feliz...

-Vaya Ichigo, no escatimaste en gastos, langosta, Champagne, suit de lujo, si Nii-sama te viera dejarías de ser una simple cucaracha.

-Que buen concepto en el que me tiene, Oye Rukia, deberías dejar espacio para el postre, ¿Por qué demonios comes tan aprisa?...

-No lo se, solo quiero que la noche sea más larga – Ella sabía manipularme con sus palabras, tal vez no había captado el doble sentido pero yo si y si ella deseaba volverla más larga yo cumplirría sus deseos, hoy sería su esclavo, su dueño y todo su mundo, ella siempre fue el mio, era la hora de demostrarlo...

-Como quieras, terminemos de comer...

_**pero cuando  
>me mirás<br>con esos ojos,  
>pero cuando<br>te parás  
>cerca de mí,<br>mi pobre corazón  
>se vuelve loco,<br>y ya no  
>puedo seguir. <strong>_

Poco después terminamos de comer, estaba sabroso pero el postre era lo que más quería y no me refería exactamente al pudín de chocolate...

Luego de acabar nos paramos de la mesa y nos quedamos en la sala bebiendo champagne, la bebida era ciertamente muy suave pero aligeraba el ambiente de forma muy hábil debía dejarme llevar por el momento y estando con Rukia era de lo más fácil.

Aunque algo en lo que siempre me fijaba pero solía restarle importancia era la mirada de Rukia, sus ojos, ¿Eran violeta o azul oscuro?, realmente no podría saberlo pero estaba seguro de que eran preciosos, inmensos como el oceano, bellos como la luna, de noche hablando con el mar, tenían un brillo especial, un toque, por así decirlo mágico y cuando me miraba creía sentir que taladrara en mi corazón para llegar hasta el centro, enserio dudo que exista otra mirada tan bella como la de Rukia.

Otra cosa, y que por gracia divina que llevaba un vestido con escote, es que Rukia es baja, la verdad no me molesta, suelo burlarme peor me parece realmente tierno, es divina tal como es y cuando puedo verla desde arriba- Que suele ser la mayoría del tiempo- Tengo una preciosa vista de sus dos pequeños montes, demaciada tentación, por ahora no quería apresurarme solo quería dejarme llevar y la situación estaba a mi favor.

_**Te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca **_

_**sin dejarte respirar**_

_**yo**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar.**_

Dios Rukia, me estas impacientando, quiero hacerte mia y robarte los labios y morderlos y besarlos hasta que te falte el aliento y me duelan los mios, no puedo esperar más además, el tirante de tu hombro izquierdo se desliza por tu delicada piel, eso se ve demaciado sensual, creo que ya no podré esperar, más vale tarde que nunca...

-Ichigo, ¿Qué...qué haces?

-algo que he estado esperando toda la noche...

Tal vez fui algo brusco peor no pude evitarlo, así era cuando me manejaban mis impulsos, la tomé de la nuca, derramamos el champagne en el suelo pero no importo, la besé tan apasionadamente que por un minuto, olvidé mi nombre, sus labios, tienen el sabor que siempre esperé que tuvieran, algo tan dulce como el chocolate y apasionado como la rosa, esa chica era todo un misterio, su cuerpo como un camino prohibido, y para mi eso era lo más importante, al fin y al cabo ¿Para qué se hicieron las reglas? ¡Para romperlas!.

_**no confiesen  
>mis buenas<br>intensiones, no no,  
>no pretendas<br>que contorle  
>mi pasión,<br>es muy fuerte  
>lo que pasa<br>por mi mente  
>los besos<br>mas indecentes  
>son los que<br>te quiero dar. **_

Mi mente jugaba sucio, tantas cosas al tiempo que casi no podía concentrarme en la realidad, aunque algo me trajo de golpe, una mano en mi pecho, haciendo una fuerza realmente absurda, no porque fuera una persona fuerte sino como si dudara en alejarme, su voz me sacó de mis locas fantasías...

-Ichigo, yo...

-Si no quieres que haga algo, solo dilo, sabes que no podría pretender obligarte.

-Es muy dulce, es sólo que, déjame despejarme un poco antes de que algo más pueda ocurrir...

Rukia se levanto un momento del sofa y camino por la suit, desapareció de mi vista por lo que parecieron horas pero no fueron más que un par de minutos, entonces volvio, su mirada era tan candente que creí que había dejado de ser mar para pasar a ser fuego.

Como si no hubiera respirado en horas se lanzó hacia mi, se sentó en mi regazo y me besó con necesidad, podría estar equivocado pero para mi eso significaba que estaba lista, de repente empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y fue todo lo que necesite para continuar, deslizé el vestido por su espalda y besé todo lo que mis labios alcanzaban, suaves pero por así decirlo "indecentes" besos que depositava por sus hombros, clavícula y finalmente ese precioso par de pechos, dulces como la miel, tal vez no muy grandes pero encajaban perfectamente en mis manos, y su sabor era espléndido.

_**y morirme  
>si es que tu mano<br>me toca,  
>si pudieras solamente<br>imaginar,  
>que mis venas<br>se convierten  
>en un río,<br>quiero comerte  
>la boca<br>sin dejarte  
>respirar. <strong>_

Poco después la ropa empezó a estorbarme, con ayuda de Rukia me deshice de la complicada cantidad de prendas que traía puestas, terminé unicamente con mis calzoncillos negros, casualmente Rukia traía una excitante tanga del mismo tono, ese tipo de prendas le daban un toque demaciado sexy a su trasero y a sus piernas, no podía creer estar así con la chica que tan loco podía volverme, casi desnudos, uno frente al otro, sin pena alguna, más bien con deseos de consumar el amor de una vez por todas.

Sus manos pasando repetidamente por mi pecho y espalda me volvían loco, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas inundaban mi cuerpo, la pasíon con que nuestra piel rosaba convertía mis venas en un rio de lava ardiente, apunto de quemarme por completo, el calor más tortuoso y perfecto que jamás había sentido, nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más profundos, ella me tomaba fuertemente por la nuca y yo le abrazaba la estrecha cintura, definitivamente me comería sus labios y así tuviera que detenerme por cualquier razón volvería a ella, era como una droga, almenos una que parecía sana, si es que volverse loco es estar sano.

_**Te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar**_

_**yo **_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar**_

La luna fue testigo de nuestro amor, un secreto que todos sabrían pero solo nosotros tres, Rukia, la luna y yo, comprenderíamos por completo, sensaciones incomparables, miradas llenas de significado, besos como tortura pero una tortura muy deliciosa, todo fue parte de nosotros, no solo una noche sino el lazo que nos uniría por siempre, tal vez suene algo cursi pero no fue nada de sexo ni nada que se le parezca, hicimos el amor y no lo cambiaría por toda la riqueza del mundo.

Al fin tan bella princesa era mia, por siempre mia aunque creo que primero fui suyo, sus ojos me atraparon y sus cadenas de seda son cadenas que nunca quiero romper, que no podría romper aunque quisiera, esa mujer era mi perdición pero sería mi perdición de una forma deliciosamente retorcida, yo como una oveja y ella como la fiera leona, si me correspondía no podría quejarme, ni siquera querría quejarme.

_**Te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar**_

_**yo**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar.**_

Despertarme a su lado fue una sensación sublime, apreciar su espalda desnuda y su bella cara descansar tranquilamente, tal vez era una de las mejores partes, le pediría que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo porque sencillamente quería todas las mañanas como esta, junto a ella, solos, a la luz de un tenue sol que se cuela por la ventana, ilumina su piel y me muestra criatura tan bella en tan penoso mundo, aunque tal vez no diría lo mismo una vez despertara...

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca**_

_**sin dejarte respirar...**_

HOLA(De nuevo...)

Dios, mi primer intento de lemmon/limme, no se qué tal salió, espero que almenos decente, si les gustó porfavor recuerden dejarme un humilde review, son gratis y me hacen feliz, denme sus sugerencias y sean felices...

cuidense mucho, epsero sus bellos mensajes...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
